


Pretty

by NSkellington



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, But I had fun, Drama, F/F, Fem!Keith, Fem!Lance, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Genderbending, Genderswap, Girls Kissing, Lesbians, Lotor is still a guy, Male!Allura, barely, fem!hunk - Freeform, fem!shiro - Freeform, genderbend au, girlfriends for life, it's a mistery with Pidge and Coran, lesbian klance, they are adorable, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSkellington/pseuds/NSkellington
Summary: Lana just lost something that she thinks it's important; Kathy is there to remind her there are more important things.





	Pretty

Honestly? Kathy was impressed. She had no idea that someone could cry that loud for that long, but Lana was proving her wrong.

It had been at least three hours since they came back from their last mission and the blue paladin was still not done with her crying.

Honey, Alfive and Coran seemed very sympathetic with the whole situation, Shiro and Pidge were at least trying, but Kathy herself couldn’t see the problem: it was just hair! It was going to grow back!

“Calm down sweetie,” Honey tried for the fifth time. “It doesn’t look that bad.”

“DOESN’T LOOK THAT BAD?!?!” Lana asked with fire in her eyes. “How in the quiznak is this not ‘THAT BAD’?!”

Just to prove her point she uncovered her head and no one knew what to say.

What was one a beautiful sea of long waving shining brown hair had been reduced to a mess made out of short locks that were cut in weird and uneven angles, it was almost as the hair itself knew that is was ruined and it sat on Lana’s head without a spark of live.

It was no one’s fault really, Lana was just on the wrong place on the wrong time, too preoccupied with the sentinels coming on her right, making it easy for Lotor to grab her by the left and point a sword at her throat.

Kathy couldn’t even think of a word to describe how horrible it was to almost lose Lana. Lotor had grabbed her hair and pulled really hard, making the blue paladin scream. Honey pointed her bayard at him while Shiro held Kathy (that was seeing red at that point), but with his sword on Lana’s throat there was little any of them could do.

It was Lana herself that made the sacrifice: she had Kathy’s knife in her boot and with a swing the blue paladin was free from Lotor’s grasp, giving Honey the opportunity to shoot him. The prince was indeed hit, but he still managed to escape. Leaving the paladins with nothing but loose locks of Lana’s hair.

“I can fix it,” Coran said with a kind smile.

“Can you make it grow back?” Lana asked with a sniff.

“Not really,” they all cringed when Lana cried louder. “But I can give it a nice cut.”

“I won’t look as good!”

Coran and Honey exchanged lost looks and Pidge crossed his arms, he knew that Lana was upset and it would take some time for her to calm down. Alfive seemed like he wanted to say something, but didn’t know what. Kathy and Shiro just stood there, Kathy was becoming impatient while Shiro was just as lost as Coran and Honey.

“Lana, sweetie, try to calm down,” Shiro said touching her shoulder. “Do you want _me_ to cut your hair?”

“NO!” she replied with new tears in her eyes. “I have seen you cutting hair!”

“What does THAT mean?” Shiro asked touching her own hair, suddenly self-conscious.

“Lana, enough,” Kathy said taking a step closer. “It’s just hair, it will grow back.”

It was like someone had hit the pause button in the room, because Lana wasn’t crying anymore. Oh no. She was looking at Kathy with such anger that her eyes were piercing the red paladin’s very soul. Honey and Pidge moved to the furthest wall, Coran and Alfive moved slowly to the door and even Shiro took a couple steps back.

“’It’s just hair’?” Lana asked standing in front of Kathy. “ _Just hair_?! Don’t you get it? It’s _my_ hair! My _precious_ and _beautiful_ hair! What am I supposed to do without it?!”

“Are you serious?” Kathy honestly couldn’t believe her ears right now. “ _It’s just hair_! It doesn’t define you!”

Coran and Alfive left the room, Pidge and Honey were already gone, Shiro hurried to follow. The two girls stood alone in the middle of the room, Lana eyes burning with frustration and Kathy looked right back at them without a hint of fear.

“You don’t get it,” Lana said with a broken voice (it happened after three hour of non-stop crying). “Without my hair what am I?... Just a boring girl with nothing special... I’m not even pretty anymore-”

Kathy grabbed Lana’s face before she could finish that sentence.

“What are you talking about? You are one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen.”

Normally Lana’s face would burst in flames after a complement from Kathy, but not now.

The Blue paladin only looked at the floor and tears kept falling from her face.

“You’re just saying that…”

“It’s true!” Kathy insisted turning her face down so their eyes could meet again.

 It was Kathy’s turn to be frustrated; she never understood how Lana could act like that: like she didn’t matter, like she wasn’t as amazing as the other paladins, like she needed help to be beautiful when she did it normally. Lana was the world to Kathy and yet she acted like she was just a guest.

It drove Kathy crazy!

 “Lana, you are beautiful. I don’t care about your hair.” Not completely true, since she loved grabbing it in their make out sessions, but still: she would take a bald Lana than a dead Lana any day.

“It’s easy for you to say,” Lana replied rubbing her eyes. “It’s not your hair.”

“Really?” Kathy took a step back and Lana almost cried again already missing her girlfriend’s touch.

The red paladin grabbed her bayard with one hand and a giant lock of her own hair with the other. Before Lana could say anything Kathy moved her sword and in a blink of an eye her black hair was falling on the floor.

Lana covered her mouth in pure shock and Kathy smiled, she took another lock and kept cutting. Black silky hair fell on the ground and Kathy continued smiling.

When she grabbed the forth lock Lana snapped and held Kathy’s arm.

“Why did you do that?” Lana asked touching Kathy reaming hair.

“Because I really don’t care about the hair,” Kathy replied taking Lana’s hands and looked at her straight in the eyes. “I care about _you_ , and you almost died today. Lotor was going to cut your head off and you are here crying about your hair.”

Now Kathy was crying and all that Lana could do was hug her.

“You are beautiful either way,” Kathy continued, “hell, you could have three eyes and six legs that I wouldn’t care. I love you.”

The pressure in Lana’s hug grew and Kathy hugged back just as tight.

The two stood like that for a while until Kathy held Lana’s face again (a lot more gentler this time) and smiled. Lana laughed and hid her face in Kathy shoulder.

That was nice, Kathy missed it.

“I’m sorry I freaked out like that,” Lana said with her face still hid.

“It’s okay,” Kathy replied with a small kiss on Lana’s neck. “Your hair was really nice.”

Lana stared at her with a fake frown and Kathy laughed.

“You are nicer,” she said before giving Lana a proper kiss.

The kiss itself was intended to be chaste, just a fast peck in the lips. But of course Lana had to grab what was left of Kathy hair and pull her for another kiss… and another… and another…

In the end they were both smiling tangled in each other with their ruined hair and stupid lovestruck faces.

Pidge was right: they were disgustedly sweet. And they loved every second of it!

“I still can’t believe you did that,” Lana said when they left the room searching for Coran.

“It’s just hair,” Kathy replied for the fourth time that day, feeling very good about herself.

That is: until she saw herself in the mirror. It was way worse than she thought.

And while Kathy freaked out it was Lana’s turn to comfort her (she did it laughing though).

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t worry, Coran fixed their hair and they are looking pretty cute.
> 
> PS1: Yes: it was inspired on that episode of “Boy meets World”;
> 
> PS2: And yes!: the characters’ names are from two seperate AUs, one is from littlecofiegirl (her blog: http://littlecofiegirl.tumblr.com/) and the other is from momozerii (her page: https://www.instagram.com/momozerii/), please go check them out if you have the time. I swear: you won’t regret it.


End file.
